OMB Memoranda
Overview The U.S. Office of Management and Budget has issued numerous memoranda that relate to information technology and information policies regarding Federal agencies. OMB memoranda The memoranda discussed in this wiki include the following (in chronological order): 1999 * OMB Memorandum M-99-05, Instructions on complying with President's Memorandum of May 14, 1998, "Privacy and Personal Information in Federal Records" (Jan. 7, 1999). * OMB Memorandum M-99-18, Privacy Policies on Federal Web Sites (June 2, 1999). * OMB Memorandum M-99-20, Security of Federal Automated Information Resources (June 23, 1999). 2000 * OMB Memorandum M-00-13, Privacy Policies and Data Collection on Federal Web Sites (Jan. 22, 2000). * OMB Memorandum M-01-05, Guidance on Inter-Agency Sharing of Personal Data—Protecting Personal Privacy (Dec. 20, 2000). 2001 * OMB Memorandum M-01-28, Citizen-Centered E-Government: Developing the Action Plan (July 18, 2001). 2003 * OMB Memorandum M-03-22, OMB Guidance for Implementing the Privacy Provisions of the E-Government Act of 2002 (Sept. 30, 2003). * OMB Memorandum M-04-04, E-Authentication Guidance for Federal Agencies (Dec. 16, 2003). 2004 * OMB Memorandum M-04-15, Development of Homeland Security Presidential Directive (HSPD-7) Critical Infrastructure Protection Plans to Protect Federal Critical Infrastructures and Key Resources (June 17, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-16, Software Acquisition (July 1, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-24, Expanded Electronic Government (E-Gov) President’s Management Agenda (PMA) Scorecard Cost, Schedule and Performance Standard for Success (August 23, 2004) * OMB Memorandum M-04-25, Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Updated Guidance on Quarterly IT Security Reporting (Aug. 23, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-04-26, Personal Use Policies and "File Sharing" Technology (Sept. 8, 2004). * OMB Memorandum M-05-04, Policies for Federal Agency Public Websites (Dec. 17, 2004). 2005 * OMB Memorandum M-05-08, Designation of Senior Agency Officials for Privacy (Feb. 11, 2005). * OMB Memorandum M-06-02, Improving Public Access to and Dissemination of Government Information and Using the Federal Enterprise Architecture Data Reference Model (Dec. 2005). 2006 * OMB Memorandum M-06-15, Safeguarding Personally Identifiable Information (May 22, 2006). * OMB Memorandum M-06-19, Reporting Incidents Involving Personally Identifiable Information and Incorporating the Cost for Security in Agency Information Technology Investments (July 12, 2006). 2007 * OMB Memorandum M-07-16, Safeguarding Against and Responding to the Breach of Personally Identifiable Information (May 22, 2007). 2009 * OMB Memorandum M-09-29, Memorandum for Heads of Executive Departments and Agencies, Subject: FY 2009 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (Aug. 20, 2009). * OMB Memorandum M-10-06, Open Government Directive (Dec. 8, 2009). 2010 * OMB Memorandum M-10-22, Guidance for Online Use of Web Measurement and Customization Technologies (June 25, 2010). * OMB Memorandum M-10-23, Guidance for Agency Use of Third-Party Websites and Applications (June 25, 2010). 2011 * OMB Memorandum M-11-19, Retrospective Analysis of Existing Significant Regulations (Apr. 25, 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-24, Guidance on Streamlining Service Delivery and Improving Customer Service (June 2011). * OMB Memorandum M-11-33, FY 2011 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (September 14,2011). Category:Publication Category:Privacy Category:E-government Category:Encryption